


Honor and life

by melitta4ever



Series: honor [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Class Differences, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'Matter of honor", it wouldn't make much sense without reading that first.</p>
<p>Jared brings his newly wed mate to his family in order to start their new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor and life

He is a Padalecki now, that’s what Jared said after they left the city clergy with his momma on their side. She was crying then, but Jensen was not sure if it was really the tears of happiness as it’s supposed to when your son is getting married or just sadness. She, of course, wanted a ceremony where all their neighbors can attend and cheer for them. Jensen had wanted that too. However, this, getting married to Doctor P, was beyond anything Jensen could hope for. Even after Jared put that very expensive ring on Jensen’s finger, after the priest declared them as mates, after getting their name written by the clerk on a shiny new card, he still had hard time believing it. So, Jared reminded him again and again during their long journey to the capital where Jared’s family lived: Jensen is a Padalecki now, he is Jared’s mate.

The capital is different from anywhere else he knows; though he only knows the town and the neighboring villages, so there is that. And Jared’s house –it’s his house too, Jared reminds him constantly- is so big that Jensen is sure he can fit half the town in there with still extra room. They have rooms for everyone in the family and then more rooms for Jensen has no idea for what. Jared’s -and his too- room is bigger than twice the size of Jensen’s old house. It has extra rooms inside the room! One just to store their clothing and one for a toilet with a bathtub. A toilet inside the house! The capital is an amazing place.

Jensen has always been a small-built boy, normal for an omega; but here, in Jared’s family house, he feels even smaller. Everything here is so much bigger that even Jared looks smaller in these magnificent rooms than he did back at the town. And Jared’s family is big too. His father, Liam Padalecki, is even taller than Jared; Jensen barely reaches his chest. Even Jared’s beta mother is tall, not as tall as Jared of course, or as an alpha, but she sure is taller than all the women in Jensen’s town. Jensen feels like a dwarf among them.

He is trying to be useful in this gigantic place, but it’s not easy. Everything is so different that he is confused all the time. And they have maids for almost anything; for stuff that Jensen would do gladly. But he cannot ask Jared to fire the maids. Maybe he should? Maybe then he would feel more useful in here; maybe Diana, his mother in law, would like him better then? She is not happy with him and Jensen totally gets it. Jensen is not a worthy mate of her son; he already knows that, knows that very well. He wants to tell Diana that Jensen would be happy to take care of Jared’s other, more worthy mates when Jared decides to take them; but he cannot really speak in front of her. She speaks very well, like Jared, like everyone in the house. She uses many different words, words that Jensen doesn’t know their meanings. And even the ones that Jensen knows, she speaks them differently, elegantly –that’s a word he learned here. Jensen doesn’t want them to hear how he speaks; it sounds funny even to his own ears now. Like when Jared first came to the town and everybody was laughing at how he spoke. But then, even when they were laughing, everyone knew Jared was the one who spoke the words correctly. He was the doctor.

Diana does everything different and better, just like the way she talks. She doesn’t only cook meals, she also makes them look pretty as if they are not for eating, but for display. And she knows so many different meals that it blows Jensen’s mind. Diana makes a different type of dessert every single night. They all look delicious and taste even better than they look. She uses many different things in her recipes that Jensen did not even heard before, let alone knew how to use them in cooking. She has different size and shape of pots and pans that Jensen cannot comprehend which one to choose for what. And don’t even make him start on the dinner table. He doesn’t know how to use all of the utensils, let alone place them correctly on the dinner table. He finally learned how to do that, but it really did not help his position in his mother in law’s eyes.

The only place he can slightly feel at home is the garden. Padaleckies have a large land around the house and they don’t even use it to grow anything edible. So, Jensen makes it his job to make it pretty. He creates the garden he wished for since he was a little boy. He grows roses and gardenias, hyacinths and petunias, jasmines and honeysuckles… All the colors of the rainbow and the sweet smell of the heaven. He loves spending time in the garden. It also reminds him his town. Not the current memories, but the times when he was a little kid and his father was alive. Back when his mom had time to grow flowers in their little yard. When he could run around in knee-shorts and laugh freely. Back when his mom’s eyes laughed too.

He misses his mom, a lot. He even misses the way she kept yelling at him. He sometimes wishes to visit the town just to see her. But the town, with all its familiarity, is not a place he wants to see anymore. At least no one is looking at him with disgust here. Here, he is Jared’s mate and safe. Even the maids in the house talk to him with respect which leaves Jensen dumbfounded every time. And he will learn better. He is a quick learner, he’ll help the lady of the house and earn his keep here; he’s sure.

 xxx

Diana knows she doesn’t treat Jensen as well as she treats her other in-laws. Jared’s brother got married to a nice beta from his school, a nurse none the less. Jared’s older sister got married to a perfect alpha, working at the mayor’s office. Jared’s younger brother got engaged to a nice little omega who is finishing music academy and playing such a good cello, it is otherworldly. What can Jensen offer to this family? He definitely doesn’t know anything about arts or science; Diana isn’t sure if he can even read. His culinary experiences involves food so banal that even Jared might do better. Okay maybe not Jared, her boy can hardly boil eggs, but Jensen isn’t that great in the kitchen either. He isn’t even good with decoration. Not that it became an issue because what did he bring to the house need decorating? A mattress and old-fashioned bed covers. That was it. Diana is sure the needle work on the bed covers required quite some time and a lot of eye-straining, but it is so old fashioned that it suits better to Jared’s great-grandmother’s dowry.

Oh, how she would forget, he has a green thumb. And that’s all Jensen has to offer. Even Diana can’t refuse the wonders the kid made in the garden in his short time here, but she could easily get a gardener for that. She only hopes he is making his son happy in the bed at least. Very, very happy.

After a few months, Diana realizes Jensen has not had his heats during his time at home. She was observing carefully, because she did not want her stupid son to impregnate the boy right away. She was waiting for the signs to make Jensen drink the contraceptive, but three months and not a single heat. It just proves her suspicions true; that boy got his slutty hands on Jared and got pregnant before marriage. Of course, of course Jared, the naïve silly boy that he is, did not even consider other options and did what he thought was honorable. Argh! Diana knew there was something wrong with Jensen from the start. Now she is sure because heat skipping a month maybe even two might be due to the weather change or something, but a young omega missing three heats in a row is unheard of. He is pregnant, he got pregnant before they got married! She is sure that Jensen –or his mother- somehow tricked Jared to marry the kid. That Jensen lured Jared with his heat scent and his idiot son went after his knot without thinking what he was doing and ended up with this small town slut. He must be a slut because planning and then implementing such a degrading plan at this young age doesn’t surely spell virgin.

Diana blames herself that she did not insist more at the beginning. When her son brought that tramp, she knew they had nothing in common, nothing. She sensed there was something wrong. Jared did not look like a star-crossed lover that he claimed to be. And Jensen sure did look guilty. If Diana pushed a little harder, she could have gotten the truth before it became this late. How far along is he, three months, more?

At night, she corners Jared when he comes from work. He is, as usual, trying to neglect the issue and stop his mother’s words of wisdom. She tries to explain that a marriage should not be based on a necessity like theirs. Jared tells her that it’s none of her business. To his mother! That’s when she gets really angry because how is that possible that her son is more attuned to the wishes of a country harlot than his own mother?

“How do you even know he is pregnant from you, Jared? He must have been the town slut before he put his claws on your rich ass.”

Jared yells, he actually yells at Diana, but he doesn’t stay and continue the argument. He pushes her out of his way and runs out of kitchen. When Diana looks back she sees Jensen running upstairs and Jared running after him.

xxx 

That night Jared’s father comes and finds him sulking on the porch.

“Whatever mom said wasn’t true.” Jared starts speaking before his father sits down.

“She said you pushed her into the cabinet.” Liam says.

“Oh… Yeah, that part was true.”

“And I’m guessing it was about Jensen.”

“She speaks of him as if he is a criminal. She has all those crazy ideas about him that doesn’t make any sense. And she… she hates him, dad.”

“She doesn’t hate Jensen, son. And if she is making up stories, it’s only because we don’t know him at all, Jared. He’s living with us for three months now and I think he made total of five words to me. And you don’t tell anything either-“

“Isn’t it enough that I tell you I love him?” Jared doesn’t let his father to finish. “I love him so much, dad.”

“Jared…” Liam starts and Jared feels whatever he’s going to say is not gonna be pleasant. “Your mom might not be sensing it because she is a beta; but I know that you guys are not sleeping together.”

Jared’s mouth stays open with this information, he can’t even refute the accusation; it shocked him so profoundly.

“Don’t even try to deny it. You reek sexual frustration; worse than when your knot dropped when you were 15.” He says as a matter of fact.

Jared is truly dying of shame.

“Dad-”

“Before you start talking... Just tell me the truth Jay. I am your father.”

“I will.” Jared sighs. He has to tell someone because what he did to Jensen is eating him alive. “But dad… You cannot tell it to anyone, not even mom, okay?”

“I can’t promise that, Jay. You know that.”

“You might change your mind.”

And Jared tells him. How beautiful he found Jensen even the first time he saw him; with his dirt covered face, half buried in soil. How he tried to woo him -unsuccessfully- over the time, barely managed waiting for when he would reach his heat, so that he could ask for his hand. How much a coward he has been when listening to young alphas of the town talking shit about him and not saying anything. And he finally tells all about that cursed day. How he found Jensen bloody and crying in his basement. How broken his sobs were. How much pain he was in. How he couldn’t save him from more torture. How Jared too was forced to contribute to the boy’s pain.

His father listens in a way Jared is sure only a father can; without showing the disgust he must be feeling on Jared’s weakness. He listens without fidgeting to the news on how Jensen was grateful that Jared offered him marriage to clean his name. He listens to the way Jared cowardly run away from the town with Jensen; not even trying to bring those who hurt the boy he loved to justice.

When he was done, Jared has unshed tears in his eyes. Liam looks at his son for a moment in silence and then gives him a hug just like the one he gave when Jared was accepted to the medical school or the one when he was leaving for a remote town on the other side of the country.

“Please don’t blame yourself, son.” He says after a while, “We both know there was nothing you could do.” When Jared started to protest, Liam shushes him and continues, “You would never guess what they were going to do because it is not something you would have thought. You feel like you’re old enough to know, but believe me you’re not. And I am glad that you were not aware of the filth humans can do, at your age. I wished you have never witnessed it, actually.”

They stay silent for a little while Jared unsuccessfully trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Jared.” His father speaks softly, “We need to talk about your mate though.”

“I know.” Jared says flinching at the thought of what that talk might entail.

“I can only guess how hard it is for both of you to keep appearances and all. But, son, he is your mate. And he is all alone here. You’re all he has and believe me, keeping him at arm’s length is not helping him in the slightest.”

“But how can I-”

“Wait. Listen to me. I’m not telling you to get into the bed as if nothing has happened. Actually, please don’t until he is of age. But think about it. He already feels like he’s tainted and not worthy of you. The way you’re treating him only makes him believe those ideas even more. He probably thinks you regret marrying him.”

“No!” Jared objects without thinking, then a little more resigned, “You think?”

“I know.” Liam answers.

His father has been doing volunteer work as a lawyer to an omega rights center, so Jared guesses he knows a lot more about victimized omegas than Jared does.

“So, what should I do?”

“Believe me when I say this: a hug goes a very long way to repair hurt feelings. But start small. Start with talking to him, touching him gently. Try to make him feel how loved he is. And please, please try not to get affected by your guilt when doing so. Omegas are sensitive Jared. He can feel your unease and it is normal for him to think it is because of what’s done to him instead of what you have done. You understand me?”

“You think after what I’ve done, he would still find peace at my touch?” Jared asks, he hates how his voice is trembling with fear.

“You are all he has right now, Jared. You don’t have any choice. Please don’t leave him all alone with his nightmares because you’re involved in self-pity. I know it is not fair, but you’re an alpha and you’re the adult. You are responsible for him.”

Jared only nods, he doesn’t trust that his voice won’t fail him completely.

“One more thing” Liam says, “You need to take him to a doctor. Not you. Preferably a beta. I’ll try to get an appointment from Kim, she has experiences with traumatized omegas. She’ll be perfect.”

“Okay.” Jared whispers. Before he leaves he asks, “What are you gonna tell mom?”

“That you are married to an underage omega.”

“She’s gonna kill me.”

“Yeah, I might add that you felt like you have to because you were sure if it wasn’t you it was going to be someone else. That might help the issue a little bit.”

Jared is sure it won’t, but right now he’ll take anything over the truth.

xxx 

When he enters their room, Jensen is sitting on his bed, waiting. Jared’s bed is opened and prepared, ready for Jared as usual. Jensen always waits for Jared to come into the room before going into his bed. Jared told him several times that he did not have to, but tonight he is glad that his mate is awake and waiting. Instead of going into the powder room directly as he usually does, he sits next to Jensen. His mate’s green eyes are all red and swollen. He was probably crying whole evening after hearing what Jared's mom said in the kitchen.

“Jensen.” He starts slowly as if talking to a skittish animal, “We need to talk.”

“I don’t know where I can go.” Jensen says instead of answering Jared’s question. “I have nowhere to go Jared and I’m trying, I swear I’m trying but Missus Padalecki is never happy with any of my work.” Towards the end of his sentence, his voice breaks and now he is crying again.  
It breaks Jared’s heart that his love, his mate, his omega is crying, he is in pain and Jared doesn’t even know how to help. He carefully puts his arm around the petite boy’s shoulder in an attempt to hug and Jensen readily crushes into him.

“Please Jared-“ He starts, but Jared shushes him by putting his fingers on his mate’s lips.

“Listen to me, Jensen. You are my mate, my omega and unless you want to leave me I will never, ever ask you to leave. Do you understand me? Never.”

Jensen raises his brilliant green eyes to Jared’s, they are full of sadness, but also confusion.

“I love you with all of my heart, Jensen. I can never leave you, unless you asked to be free of me.”

“I don’t.” Jensen finally whispers. “I don’t wanna leave, Jared. And I’ll try, I swear, I’ll try harder-“

“Shhh.” Jared stops his omega’s beggings one more time. He hugs him tighter, pulling his slight frame towards himself and put a kiss on his hair. “You don’t have to try anything. I’ll talk to my mom and she won’t bother you again. And if she does, please tell me. I have enough money that we can live in a separate house. You and me. If you like.”

“You are not gonna send me back home?” Jensen asks again, as if Jared did not talk at all in the past minutes.

“Only when you want to visit your momma.” Jared says, then adds, “Now that we established the fact that I want you with me, there is something I would like you to consider.”

“Anything.” Jensen says, his head is sunk into Jared’s chest and Jared feels his warm breath is soothing something deep inside of him every time the boy talks.

“I am going to arrange a visit to a doctor, a very special omega doctor. She will check you up, okay?”

Jensen raises his head from Jared’s chest and Jared immediately misses the warmth.

“Is it because of my heats? They will come, I’m sure Jared. They will start when the time comes. My momma said I might have even a year before they start. Then I can carry your sons. No one in my family was barren, I swear.”

How come every single thing Jared mentions becomes a challenge for the boy?

“It is not, Jensen. I just want a doctor to see my mate time to time to ensure me that he is as healthy as he can be. I am sure your heats will come soon. Please do not worry.”

Jensen looks at him silently and Jared knows in his bones that he still worries like crazy. Maybe talking was not going to be the solution Jared hoped it would. Maybe a hug would be a better solution in their case. His father is a wise guy after all; he should know. So, instead of trying to convince Jensen with his words, he pulls him lightly towards him. Jensen moves easily, -and if Jared is not misguided by his desire- willingly into the hug. He bends his pretty head and timidly places it on Jared’s chest.

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared says after a while, “and I want you to be happy with me. That’s all I want.”

Jensen doesn’t answer, not that Jared expected that, but he rounds his arms around Jared timidly. That small gesture makes Jared’s day. He deepens his hug and nozzles his mate’s pretty head. And maybe the first time since that dreadful day he dares to hope. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently readers repeatedly asking for a sequel does actually work. Good to know for my own nefarious purposes =) 
> 
> Though, I am not sure this was what you guys wanted when requesting a sequel. I know it was not what I had in mind. I wanted to write some fluff with happy Jensen with even happier Jared, but this happened. Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. This was sitting in my computer for months when I finally realized I just can't write more on it.
> 
> I want to believe it is hopeful enough that it might be considered as happy ending. At least happier than the previous one, right?


End file.
